Shikamaru's Family
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: ONE SHOT! SPOILER ALERT! Done for a contest: Shikamaru and his wife Temari are expecting their second child. Despite everything going perfectly medically, Shikamaru has a few concerns weighing constantly on his mind...


Shikamaru's Family

Shikamaru's Family

(A/N: This fic is for a contest by one of my favorite artists on deviantart, RamaChan. She made a series of Shikamaru/Temari pics that showed the progress of their relationship and eventually showed that they have children together. Their first child is a beautiful girl she named Hatsune. The contest is to come up with a name for their second child, a little boy, in a well-thought one shot and this is my entry. As such, this story is not part of my series of Naruto fics and is dedicated to the artist that inspired it.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. The character of Hatsune is RamaChan's OC.)

Shikamaru was at the hero's monument in Konoha. This was the first chance he had in months to visit. When he found the name of his late sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, he traced his finger over the name and then took out one of Asuma's favorite brand of cigarettes and lit it up, "Sorry I took so long to visit, but I have wonderful news, Asuma-sensei," he began after taking a puff, "My beautiful wife is pregnant again. It happened around Christmas time. Yeah that was 5 ½ months ago, but it's still in a way it's all new to me, despite the fact I've been through this before. At first, in the months before Hatsune-chan was born, I knew I wanted kids, but I was also worried about how troublesome they would be. Now I can't imagine my life without her, and now that Hatsune-chan's going to be a big sister, and I'm about to have another baby, I can't help but look forward to it. One of the things I wish you had a chance to do…before the end was to get to know your own kid. But don't worry, I've told the little one all about you. How great a shinobi you were and how great a sensei. I'll make sure that your family will be proud of you. Hatsune-chan likes hanging out with your little one when I ask Kurenai-sensei to baby sit while I go on missions. I consider them like an extension of my own family…"

"So this is where you were hiding, Nara Shikamaru," a stern voice said, but with a hint of playfulness. Shikamaru looked up and saw the lovely face of his best friend, wife, and lover, Temari smiling at him, wearing a loose purple kimono in order to accommodate her growing belly. She never looked more beautiful to Shikamaru. Standing next to her was the smiling face of the other most important girl in his life, his little Hatsune-chan, "So how is Asuma-san doing today?" Temari asked.

"I just told him the great news," Shikamaru replied, putting out his cigarette and walking over quickly to kiss his wife on the cheek, "about how our family is about to get a little bigger," he smiled and rubbed Temari's belly with one hand and his daughter's hair with the other.

"Yeah, well, remember not to light up around me for the next several months. We don't want anything to happen to the baby," Temari gently pushed Shikamaru away from her.

"Okay, Okay, I'll give you two some space for a few minutes. It's not like I do it all the time…just during these times I miss Asuma-sensei…"

Temari frowned and walked up to behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Come on. Sakura-chan said today's the day we can find out the gender of our baby."

"Great!" Shikamaru smiled, "Let's go!" he grabbed his wife's hand and began to drag her towards the hospital.

"Yay!" Hatsune cheered, throwing her arms in the air, "I want a baby brother…or a baby sister!"

"Well either way you'll win," Shikamaru smiled and let go of Temari to pick up Hatsune so he could give her a piggy back ride while moving alongside his wife, "Are you ready to race?" he asked his daughter.

"YEAH!" she shouted

"Hey hey, one minute," Temari laughed, "I'm running for two, I can't move as fast as you guys."

"Sorry chibi, it looks like we'll have to slow down," Shikamaru said to Hatsune.

"Aww man," she pouted.

"Well, I'll treat you to both to ice cream how does that sound? We're going to find out what kind of baby mommy is going to have. It's a cause to celebrate," Temari smiled up at Hatsune and kissed her little hand.

"Okay, that's fair," the little girl replied. A few minutes later they arrived at Konoha Hospital where Tsunade and Sakura were waiting for them. After they prepared their equipment, the Hokage and her apprentice led Temari inside one of the hospital's rooms and began to examine her. The ladies made Shikamaru and Hatsune wait outside until they were done and he was pacing back and forth, his daughter still on his shoulders. After a minute of this, he was then stopped in his tracks and couldn't move. He looked shocked for a moment, then annoyed.

"OK Dad, very funny. Now let me go," Shikamaru said. Shikaku laughed and released his son from the Kage Mane no Jutsu.

"It won't make things go faster if you pace like that son," he said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Let's sit and talk," then he turned to his wife Yoshino, "Why don't you and Hatsune-chan go get some juice. This is a father-son thing."

"Okay. But you two better not start any trouble," Yoshino said sternly.

"Hey, it's us," Shikamaru said, giving his mother the best innocent face he could, causing her to laugh.

"Don't worry so much, Shikamaru. Everything will work out," Yoshino said, kissing the top of her son's head then took her granddaughter with her to the hospital's cafeteria.

"How is Temari-chan doing?" Shikaku asked seriously.

"Temari's doing great. Her regular check-ups have shown she and the baby are very healthy," Shikamaru said.

"So what's the problem?" his father asked.

"Well I love Hatsune-chan with all my heart. She's defiantly a handful once in a while, but she's great. It's just that part of my dream is to have one of each. I'm really hoping this baby's a boy."

"And if it's not," Shikaku looked at his son sternly, "If it's another girl, will you love her any less than Hatsune-chan? So far you've been a great father to her. I'd hate to see you ruin your track record because of a little disappointment like this. It may go against your dream, but you shouldn't worry about what gender your child is. As long as the baby is healthy, that's the only thing you should be worrying about. If it helps, think about this: Inoichi initially wanted a son, but got Ino instead. I know that Choza and I pick on him because of that, but we don't mean anything cruel by it. Do you think that Ino-chan's father loves her any less because he wanted a boy at first? No he doesn't. I've seen the way they interact. He's a very loving father to her and is very proud of the work she's done with you and Choji-kun. I see it every time we talk about our kids with each other. Inoichi couldn't be happier. I hope that if your new baby is a daughter instead of a son, you'll approach it with the same attitude. You're about to have a new baby, one that deserves all the love and care that you can give and then some."

Shikamaru looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled at his father, "Thanks dad, I think I needed it."

"So how do you feel about your new baby now?" Shikaku asked.

"I'll give the kid all my love," Shikamaru replied.

"Besides, having two girls might be more fun than you expected," Shikaku smiled.

"Well I hope you won't be disappointed," Sakura interrupted, who just emerged from the hospital room, "Because in a few months, you are going to be the father of a beautiful baby boy!"

"Did you hear that Dad? A boy!" Shikamaru uncharacteristically gave his father a bear hug and jumped up to do the same to Sakura, picking up the medic nin off her feet "Can I see Temari now?" he asked eagerly

"Yes silly," Sakura giggled, "She wanted me to come get you." Shikamaru rushed into the hospital room and found his wife lying on a bed smiling brightly.

"Your dream has come true, my love," Temari said, "You're going to have a son. I was worried how you would've reacted if it was a girl."

Shikamaru simply moved to his wife's side and gave her the most passionate kiss he had in a long long time, "That doesn't matter now. It was a nice dream, and I'm glad it came true, but regardless, I would have loved the baby no matter if it was a boy or girl."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint you," Temari replied, kissing her husband back.

"Disappoint me? You could never disappoint me. I love you so much!" Shikamaru replied, giving her a big hug.

Soon, Sakura came back in with Shikamaru's parents and Hatsune.

"You'll be happy to know that both Temari and your future son are in the best condition," Tsunade smiled at the happy pair.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Hatsune asked.

"Yes you are," Yoshino smiled at her granddaughter.

"Isn't it cool," Shikaku grinned at Hatsune.

"I take it the father-son thing is settled?" Yoshino asked.

"Yep. I can tell just by looking at how happy everyone is," Shikaku replied.

Shikamaru and Temari gestured for Hatsune to come closer and when she came, both of her parents put her chubby little hands on her mother's belly, "Feel that?" Temari smiled, "That's your baby brother in there."

"Yay!" the little girl cheered, "A baby brother! I love him already. When can I meet him?" she asked.

"In about 3 ½ months," Tsunade told her, and looked at the whole family, "That's the expected due date."

"Is that long?" Hatsune asked.

"It will seem like it, but it will be worth the wait, trust me," Shikamaru told his daughter.

"Well you know what we need to do now that we know it's a boy, right?" Sakura smiled at the couple.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Baby shower!" Sakura grinned, "I'll get right on planning it!" she said and left, followed by Tsunade, giving the family a chance to enjoy this moment for themselves.

XXX

Two and a half months later, the baby shower that Sakura promised was finally ready in the Nara house. It took longer than she and Temari thought because of the fact that Konoha's young kunoichi were constantly on missions for a while. This was the only time that most of them had off. Although Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were able to make it, unfortunately TenTen was unable to. Due to a particularly difficult mission, she was in the hospital recovering from some injuries, but she refused to be left out, contributing by having Tsunade finding a great card for Temari's shower that they and the rest of their friends could sign. After all of the presents were opened, the girls looked them all over and Temari smiled, feeling joy that her husband's friends "adopted" her into their extended family as well. The presents included a book on giving birth naturally for "the modern kunoichi," a teddy bear, a blanket, a "Konoha Baby Ninja" doll, a pair of baby thermal socks, which Hinata was playing with, and Ino was admiring a set of pajamas that were mostly blue at the top with brown just around the wrists. The bottom half was mostly brown with the blue color running up the sides of the legs and it ended in deer-shaped booties, "Aww look at this, so cute!" Ino squealed.

Sakura opened the greeting card and showed it to Temari, "See Temari, everyone signed the card." When she held it up they all saw the signatures:

"_A little one is so much fun!" TenTen._

"_Welcome to the new little!" Shino._

"_Welcome to the family." Hyuga Neji._

"_Enjoy this special time." Rock Lee_

"_Best wishes." Sai._

"_Congratulations." Kiba. _On top of Kiba's signature were Akamaru's paw prints. Tsunade simply signed her name and drew the Konoha symbol next to it. Naruto drew a goofy picture of himself with his signature beneath it. Temari looked at the card and suddenly looked startled

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just...the baby kicked me... I think that he loved the gifts!!" Temari replied with a bright smile.

"Aww!" Hinata squealed, "Can we feel?" she asked. Temari nodded and each of the girls dropped what they were doing to try to feel the baby kick.

"He's going to be a lot harder working than his father if this kick is a sign," Ino joked as they all felt the kick.

XXX

When it came time for the baby to be born, sometime in early September, Shikamaru, Temari, and Hatsune moved in with Kankuro at Suna so that Temari could give birth in her home town. It was only fair, since she gave birth to Hatsune in Konoha and her brothers couldn't make it in time to visit her on the big day. She wanted Gaara and Kankuro to be there this time to welcome their new nephew. The end of September was coming closer, but Temari only had a few false contractions. Worried, they called Sakura over.

"Don't worry," Sakura told them after she examined Temari, "Babies don't always come on the appointed date. It looks like your boy is going to be a little late. It's more common than you think. If it takes a few more weeks, it's no cause for alarm."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," Temari said to her, relieved

"Have you guys chosen a name for him?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"We're still debating. It's a tradition in the Nara clan to begin the name of first-born sons with 'Shika.' Temari agreed to let us use this naming convention, but if we can't figure out how to finish the name in time, I think I'll let Temari choose the name," Shikamaru replied.

"Well," Sakura began, "Think about the people in your life that are close to you, other than your wife and daughter of course. Think about your closest friends or the people that have inspired you. I know you're close to your Dad."

"Yeah well he thinks that naming our baby after him is lazy," Shikamaru laughed, "And I agree. For something this important I want to give it some effort."

"Is there another relative besides your dad that inspires you?" Temari asked.

"No. I'm not close to my family other than my parents and you guys."

"Well tell us, besides your dad, and me and Hatsune, who are the most important people to you?" Temari prompted.

"Well I can only think of two…my best friend Choji…and Asuma-sensei…"

"Shika-choji…shika-asuma…it doesn't roll of the tongue quite right," Sakura said, a little disappointed.

"Thanks anyways, Sakura-chan," Shikamaru replied, "It's funny how I'm able to come up with brilliant strategies, but not the perfect name for my son…wait I think I have it!"

XXX

About two weeks later, on October 15, Temari finally gave birth to her second child, and this time Kankuro and Gaara were at the hospital, as well as Shikaku and Yoshino who got time off approved by Tsunade, but only Shikamaru was allowed in during her labor. Sakura came along as an extra nurse. Due to the advice in a book given to her on her baby shower, Temari decided to give birth naturally without drugs. The biggest problem was for poor Shikamaru. During Temari's labor pains, she screamed at her loudest and cursed Shikamaru several times over for "doing this to her," loud enough for their family waiting outside to hear and cringe in fear as well. Shikamaru quickly rushed of the delivery room and it took both his brothers-in-law to stop him from running out of the hospital completely! A few hours later, which was around 11 pm, Sakura called Shikamaru, who was holding a sleeping Hatsune, and his family in and she smiled at them all. Wrapped in a bright blue blanket was a beautiful baby boy. He had bright reddish-blonde hair and had his eyes closed, taking his first nap.

"He's so beautiful," Shikamaru said softly in awe, looking at his new son, then up at his smiling wife, "I love you so much, Temari."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," she said, her smile broken for a moment.

"That's okay," Shikamaru replied, waking Hatsune and taking her to her mother and new brother, "I know lots of women do that during child birth…it's so troublesome."

"Can I say hi?" Hatsune asked shyly, rubbing her eyes.

"Come here sweetheart," Temari moved over a bit and held her son up long enough for Shikamaru to put Hatsune in the bed, then Temari put her new baby in front of his big sister.

"Hi," Hatsune said, "I'm Hatsune-chan. I'm your big sister," she said sleepily, "What's your name?" she asked. Shikaku was sitting on a couch with an arm wrapped around Yoshino. Gaara just stood near a wall, and Kankuro peeked in shyly, still a little scared of his sister's earlier wrath. They all looked at Shikamaru expectedly.

"Hello my son," Shikamaru smiled at his son, "Do you want to know your name? I decided to name you after one of the most important people in my life. Funny how today would've been his birthday," he noted, "I decided to name you Shikatobi, after my late sensei, Sarutobi Asuma. He was a great guy, like a second father to me. He would've been your godfather if he were alive now…anyways, I love you Shikatobi," Shikamaru smiled a tear falling from his eye.

"Shikatobi…jumping deer," Temari translated the name out loud, "He certainly jumped like one while he was in me," she smiled lightly, kissing her husband softly, "I like the name. Good job, Shikamaru."

"Yay! Your name is Shikatobi!. I love you…" Hatsune said giving her brother a tiny kiss, before falling asleep again with her little arms wrapped around him. Shikamaru placed a hand on his daughter's that was holding his son, and Temari managed to be able to hold both her son's and daughter's arms lightly with her hand. They looked down at their children and smiled with all the love in the world as Sakura decided to take a picture of the happy family…and one more of the extended family on the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Temari said looking at Sakura.

"You guys can thank me later. This is a precious memory," Sakura smiled.

"You're right," Temari conceded and once more took all of her family in her eyes, "I love you all," she said, a tear of joy falling.

"And we all love you," Shikamaru replied, loving the fact that his biggest dream had finally come true.

(A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I know it was a little long for a one shot but I hope that you won't hold it against me. Please tell me what you think of this story.)


End file.
